


I Belong to Her

by NOT_Kirie_Goshima



Category: Uzumaki
Genre: F/M, Objectification, POV First Person, Self Confidence Issues, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 11:30:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4917877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NOT_Kirie_Goshima/pseuds/NOT_Kirie_Goshima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, a whole fic of Shuichi comparing himself to a tool, a toy, and a resource. Exclusively for Kirie's use. <br/>It's rated 13+ mainly for the disturbing self-objectifying speculation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Belong to Her

A tool is something someone uses to further their work, right? It may break, but it is still good if it does the job. I am a tool for Kirie's advancement.

A toy is something someone uses to have fun, right? To bring amusement in some way, childish or adult. I am a toy, for Kirie's pleasure.

A resource is a reservoir of something that can be used to run things, right? Like oil, or money. I am a resource, for Kirie's survival.

A human being is not worth anything if they cannot exist as an individual, everyone knows that. I am not an individual. I am an object.

An object is something with no feelings or concerns that is created to make somebody's life easier.

A belonging, or possession, is an object that is used for the convenience of a specific person or group. Nobody else is allowed to use it. I am Kirie's possession.

Like any toy, or tool, I could break. But I must try not to, for that would certainly inconvenience her. Like any resource, I could deplete. But I must try not to, for that would certainly make Kirie's life harder.

Kirie is perfect, like an angel -- no, like a goddess. A goddess that embodies everything good in the world. No. She is everything good in the world. No. She is the world. She is the universe. Nothing bad can ever happen to her, I will make sure of it. Even at the cost of my own life.


End file.
